DILE A LA MUERTE QUE LA ESPERO (Terminado)
by 4G0TT3NM4N
Summary: Después de tres años de la gran boda de Víctor y Victoria, ambos tendrán un hijo producto de su amor, este niño vivirá nuevas aventuras en el mundo de los muertos al lado de una niña especial, una profecía alertará a los nuevos enemigos y un amor que la muerte no podrá derrotar. Pasen y lean esta historia. ADVERTENCIA: Necrofilia leve.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

Han pasado tres años desde que Víctor Van Dort y Victoria Everglot tuvieron su gran boda, bendecidos por Emily que ahora se encontraba en un lugar mejor donde quiera que esté. Desde aquel día en el que los muertos llegaron al mundo de los vivos para presenciar la gran boda de sus amigos y toparse con los seres queridos que alguna vez tuvieron que despedirse para siempre, pero ahí estaban no había tiempo para recordar ese dolor porque era el momento de volver a abrazarse con mucho amor, el milagro de volverse a ver una vez más. El pueblo había cambiado y se veía más alegre, ya no se veía lúgubre y sin viva como lo era desde el principio, todos se veían nostálgicos, recordando las anécdotas pasadas, riendo entre ellos vivos y muertos, pero el pastor no disfrutaba, estaba furioso; ya que veía todo como si fuera obra del mismísimo diablo, algo antinatural y que debe detenerse, aferrado ante sus costumbres religiosas no permitía que los muertos caminaran por las calles.

La pareja de recién casados vivía en la mansión de la señora Victoria Everglot, ambos re-decoraron la gran mansión para que se vea menos tétrica dándole más color y luz, adornos y cuadros más alegres, muebles nuevos y muchas cosas que la mansión pedía a gritos, los padres de Victoria se mudaron a otro lugar porque ya no tenían que hacer nada ahí, se sentían mal por usar a su hija para su propio beneficio y aunque tuvieron el perdón de ambos, decidieron que no era correcto que los padres de la esposa vivan bajo el mismo techo, los señores se retiraron dando sus felicitaciones a la pareja y se fueron para desaparecer del mapa; igualmente los padres de Victor que se devolvieron a su hogar natal y despedirse de ellos, el negocio de los pescados era muy importante para ellos y no lo podían posponer mucho tiempo, ambos por las noches de los domingos el joven Victor tocaba el piano y su mujer bailaba al compás de tan bella melodía, después el joven deja de tocar el piano y se acerca a su mujer para bailar juntos guiados por la música que seguía sonando melodiosa en sus mentes, era la pareja perfecta, cada mes iban a la iglesia y ponían unas flores azules para Emily, ellos aún la recordaban como una hermosa mujer víctima de un hombre ambicioso, que encontró la paz conociendo a los dos jóvenes amantes.

El joven Victor trabajaba como profesor de matemáticas, historia y ciencias en una pequeña escuela, haciendo uso de su sabiduría e inteligencia supo como atraer a los niños para que sepan importante y emocionante que era aprender, le gustaba ver a los niños entrar y salir de las aulas, algunos se iban a sus casa, otros se reunían con sus compañeros y algunos que buscaban al maestro para que les explique la clase que no entendieron, disfrutaba su trabajo, pero ver a los niños le daba una sensación de vacío, una sensación cuando te falta algo importante y necesario, un hijo.

Así como iban a la iglesia, también iban a la tierra de los muertos para celebrar con esa cálida gente que los recibía con los brazos y huesos abiertos, eran muy conocidos por todos, eran como invitados especiales, sobretodo por el joven que fue el primero en llegar aún estando vivo, la fiesta que se celebra cada vez que ellos llegaban era tan grande que al final solo quedaban huesos desparramados, cuerpos tirados ebrios, insectos durmiendo y un par de jóvenes que se dirigían a su hogar despidiéndose de los que aún quedaban en pie.

Pasaron los meses y el joven Victor estaba más preocupado que cuando se había casado con el cadáver de una novia, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y por qué no estarlo si su mujer sufre y él no puede hacer nada al respecto, pasado las horas él pudo entrar a aquella habitación donde se oían los gritos de su mujer que habían cesado a los pocos minutos, al entrar pudo ver a su mujer sentada en una cama con unas frazadas arropando algo entre sus delgados brazos, él se acercó más y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver al pequeño bebe que dormía plácidamente gracias a los latidos de su madre, él estaba feliz, quería volar junto a su mujer y el pequeño ser que ahora conformaban una familia, ella sonrió también porque al fin era madre y más aún cuando el padre de su niño era su amado Victor.

-Es tu hijo- habló dulcemente la madre del pequeño alzando los brazos para que su esposo lo tenga -Es tan hermoso-.

-Lo sé, gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo- dijo sonriendo viendo a su primogénito durmiendo mostrando una sonrisa adorable -¿Cómo lo llamaremos?

-Que te parece Alexander Van Dort de Everglot- dijo dulcemente la mujer.

-Suena muy bien, entonces se llamará Alexander Van Dort de Everglot- dijo emocionado el padre -estarás destinado para grandes cosas mi pequeño niño-.

Desde que la pareja se volvió una familia las cosas han mejorado mucho, ambos cuidaban al pequeño que crecía saludablemente, cuando se enfermaba no iban con el médico; sino, con el Anciano Gutknecht, ya que era muy sabio y le tenían más aprecio, este siempre se mostraba agradecido de poder ayudar a tal alegre familia y a su pequeño, cuando el bebe cumplió su primer año, solo los padres del pequeño lo celebraron con él ya que era muy pequeño para que vea cadaveres saludandolo y que pueda terminar con un trauma que los padres deban cargar, los padres del joven Victor no pudieron venir ya que el negocio de los pescados los mantenía muy ocupados, pero enviaron cartas mostrando sus bendiciones o felicitaciones por el nuevo integrante.

Cuando fue el cuarto cumpleaños del pequeño, los padres decidieron celebrarlo con sus amigos no tan muertos, la fiesta a diferencia de las otras era muy suave, con música alegre pero no exagerada, era el cumpleaños del pequeño y no querían incomodar con sus alocadas fiestas, toda la fiesta fue perfecta, los bocaditos estaban deliciosos, los regalos llovían hacia el pequeño y lo más importante, el pastel de cumpleaños que era enorme con pequeñas calaveras de caramelo y cubierta de deliciosa crema, lo repartieron entre todos dejando el pedazo más grande al niño del cumpleaños, pero al final de la fiesta, el pequeño pudo ver a alguien sentada en una bancas (_muebles que se instalan en los parques para sentarse_) entre las sombras, tenía pelo azul, era largo y cubría su rostro, tenía un vestido blanco y largo, el ser se dio cuenta que lo miraban y volteo para saber quién la estaba vigilando sorprendiendo al pequeño de cuatro años que quedó observando los ojos del ser que resultó ser una niña de al menos nueve años, ella no le tomó tanta importancia y se fue. Los padres del pequeño niño se sorprendieron al ver como su hijo observaba una calle vacía, ambos se miraron y llamaron al pequeño porque era hora de irse, el niño fue con sus padres recordando esos ojos tan profundos y llenos de vida, que nunca olvidará.

* * *

**RE-EDITADO**

**Hola a todos este es el prólogo de una historia que se me ocurrió de la nada, para los que no han visto la película, no han tenido infancia,... es broma.**

**LA HISTORIA NO TRATA DE VICTOR NI VICTORIA, SINO SU HIJO**

**BUENO ESTA HISTORIA LA CONTINUARÉ EN VACACIONES (sábado 6 de diciembre), SI LES GUSTÓ EL PROLOGO DENLE A FAVORITOS Y MANDES SUS REVIEWS QUE LOS ESTARÉ ESPERANDO**

**Nos leemos luego, chau chau.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1: OJOS AZULES**

* * *

Desde ese día Alexander no pudo olvidar esos hermosos ojos azules de la niña en aquella fiesta, esas gemas estaban impregnadas en su mente, día y noche, esa mirada lo cautivaba, en la escuela no prestaba atención y en su cuaderno intentaba dibujar ese rostro delicado junto con sus hermosos ojos color zafiro que no lo dejaban dormir, su padre estaba preocupado por su hijo, casi no comía y paraba casi todo el día en su cuarto recostado en su cama mirando al techo imaginando aquella muchacha que le robó el corazón, era difícil admitirlo pero era cierto, estaba enamorado, enamorado de una niña mayor que él. Alexander no le decía a sus padres lo que tenía por miedo a su reacción ya que el no visitaba el mundo de los muertos desde su cuarto cumpleaños, porque los jóvenes padres se dedicaron más a su hijo que ir a visitar a sus no tan muertos amigos, las tareas del hogar, el trabajo y el tiempo para dedicarse a su primogénito era lo más importante para ellos, pero verlo como si estuviera enfermo, con ojeras y a veces en estado de trance preocupaban a los jóvenes padres que decidieron ir con el Anciano Gutknecht para saber que le pasaba a su hijo, alistaron las cosas necesarias para el viaje en una maleta y el muchacho que no sabía el porqué sus padres alistaban sus cosas como si fueran a viajar, en la sala Victor llamó a su hijo para decirle algo importante.

-Alexander, quiero que estés listo para viajar porque vamos a ir a un lugar especial- dijo el joven Victor algo nervioso por cómo tomará la noticia su hijo.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó el muchacho.

-Con un amigo mío y de tu madre, es un ser sabio que nos ayudará con un ligero problema- dijo el padre aún nervioso.

-¿Qué problema?- dijo el muchacho confundido.

-Hijo mío- dijo con voz dulce la madre -últimamente te has estado comportando muy raro, casi no comes, por las noches murmura cosas sin sentido, todo el día te vemos cansado, no sé que tienes y por eso vamos a ir este señor para que te ayude- dijo la madre preocupada por su pequeño.

-Pero papá no tengo nada, estoy bien- intentó defenderse el hijo.

-No hijo, vamos a la tierra de los muertos para que te revisen, si todo está bien como dices nos regresamos- dijo el padre con un tono de seriedad.

-QUE ESTOY BI... espera- dijo el joven algo irritado pero una frase lo dejo helado -dijiste la tierra de los muertos- el sabía que podría encontrar a la chica de los ojos azules ahí, estaba seguro.

-Ehh, sí, vamos a la tierra e los muertos, el Anciano Gutknecht sabrá qué tienes- dijo el padre.

El muchacho asintió y los tres se fueron a la tierra de los muertos para hablar con el anciano, el muchacho estaba ansioso buscando con la mirada aquella figura que su alma quería volver a ver, los padres notaban como su hijo se veía paranoico y se preguntaban si era buena idea ir con el anciano esta vez. Mientras avanzaban por las coloridas calles no pudieron evitar saludar a todos sus amigos no muertos que celebraban su regreso después de tanto tiempo, los padres pidieron disculpas por no poder celebrar con ellos por el motivo que los había traído a este lugar, seguían avanzando y el muchacho seguía buscando con la mirada cada rincón de la calle hasta que llegaron al lugar donde se habían encontrado por primera vez, el muchacho abrió grandes los ojos al verla otra vez ahí, sentada con el vestido blanco y con las manos en la cara, parecía que había llorado, el muchacho se acercó a ella lentamente intentando saber que le pasaba, ella se percató de eso, levantó la mirada y vio a un muchacho como de su edad parado frente a ella con una mirada nerviosa, él pudo ver esos hermosos ojos azules y unas lágrimas cristalinas que recorrían las lineas de su suave rostro, quiso consolarla pero ella se negó levantándose bruscamente de la banca y correr en sentido contrario al muchacho provocando que la persiguiera porque no quería volverla a perder.

Los padres notaron que su hijo no mostraba ningún signo de presencia y al voltear la mirada hacia atrás lo confirmaron, su hijo no estaba, buscaron por todos lados pero no lo encontraban, gritaron su nombre pero no respondía, ellos fueron rápidamente donde el anciano para que pueda ayudarlos a encontrar a su único hijo, pero el se negó ya que no podía permitir que los padres interfieran con su destino.

-¡Anciano Gutknecht!- dijo con voz alta Victor preocupado por su hijo -por favor, ayúdenos a encontrar a nuestro hijo-.

-Oh, ya veo, entonces ya sucedió- dijo pensativo el anciano desconcertando a los padres.

-De que habla sabio anciano- dijo Victoria confundida.

-Diganme, su hijo se ha estado comportando raro últimamente- dijo el anciano sorprendiendo a los jóvenes padres-.

-Eh si, por eso íbamos con usted para ayudarnos en primer lugar- dijo Victor.

-No se preocupen- dijo el anciano con una ligera sonrisa -el está enamorado-.

-¡Enamorado!- explamaron los padres al unísono -¿De quién?-.

-De la hija de Emily- dijo fríamente el anciano -Emily tuvo una hija con el hombre que la mató-.

Los padres estaban helados, no sabían que Emily tenía una hija, ni en vida le contó a Victor, el anciano les dijo que Emily estaba embarazada cuando fue asesinada, ella al morir no sabía donde podría estar su pequeña, la buscó por todas partes pero al encontrarla la niña no pudo reconocerla, era muy pequeña cuando murió, Emily intentaba por todos los medios estar con su hija pero ella se negaba, cuando llegó Victor a la tierra de los muertos Emily quería decirle que tenía una hija pero tenía miedo de su reacción, que la dejaría por ese motivo, cuando Emily se fue al más allá la niña nunca más pudo ver a la mujer que por fin había recordado que era su madre, pero era demasiado tarde, por eso ella todas las noches ella llora desconsoladamente en una banca del parque, triste por no poderla ver nunca más.

-Ahora, hay una profecía que dice que un mortal y una no-muerto traerán al mundo el peor temor de la muerte, muchos intentarán detener a los amantes, ellos decidirán el futuro de nuestro mundo y el humano- dijo el anciano -y estoy seguro que son su hijo y la hija de Emily, ustedes no pueden hacer nada, lo siento-.

Los padres regresaron a su hogar pensativos, preocupados y tristes por no tener a su hijo a su lado y que estará solo, mientras ellos estaban solo en su hogar el joven Alexander seguía persiguiendo a la chica de los ojos azules adentrándose a lo desconocido.

* * *

**RE-EDITADO LOS ERRORES**

**Hola a todo, perdón por la excesiva demora, cuando tienes mucho tiempo, más pendientes se acumulan.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia tiene necrofilia, es una historia de acción y romance, como un amor muy prohibido, pero nada grave.**

**Pronto subiré más capítulos**

**Gracias a eli gam por su comentario, en parte tienes razón, será una gran historia lo prometo.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: ELIZABETH BITTERN**

* * *

Alexander corría intentando alcanzar a la niña que lloraba, la niña de hermosos ojos azules, de cabellos del mismo color, cuerpo delgado y ágil, así era la niña que escapaba de él, Alexander la persiguió hasta un cementerio donde se ponían las lápidas de los muertos que abandonaron su cuerpo y se van al más allá, la niña corría asustada con ojos aún cristalinos, hasta que tropezó con una rama del suelo, cuando cayó él se detuvo para ayudarla.

-DE-DÉJAME SOLA- gritó la niña intentando defenderse -¿QUIÉN ERES, POR QUÉ ME SIGUES?-.

-Yo, yo solo, yo quería...- intentaba explicarse el muchacho pero no podía al ver esos hermosos ojos azules cristalinos.

-¿QUÉ QUERÍAS?- gritó la niña aún asustada -QUÉ QUERÍAS DEGENERADO, LARGATE.

-Yo solo quería hablar contigo, pero tú te fuiste corriendo- intentó defenderse el muchacho de 11 años -no me dejaste de otra-.

La niña quiso gritar otra vez pero no pudo ya que el muchacho tenía razón y ella no notaba en el rostro del muchacho malicia, mas bien confianza y de algún modo le agradaba, ella aún estaba en el suelo y el muchacho tendió su mano para ayudarla, con un leve sonrojo ella aceptó, ambos aún tomados de la mano se miraban a los ojos estáticos en medio del cementerio, la luz de la luna iluminaba el escenario y cuya luz reflejada en los ojos de la niña cautivaba aún más al muchacho que sonreía por la felicidad que sentía haberla encontrado nuevamente, pero ese momento duró poco ya que ambos se dieron cuenta que aún estaban tomados de la mano, ella quiso gritar otra vez e irse pero no lo hizo.

-Lo siento, lo siento, de verdad lo siento, solo quería ayudarte, eso es todo- dijo el muchacho defendiéndose, estaba nervioso y aún sonrojado, aún sentía la cálida sensación de la mano de la muchacha, sensación que no olvidaría fácilmente.

-Está bien, te perdono- dijo la niña sonrojada al sentir el calor de la mano del muchacho, calor distinto al que sentía cuando estaba cerca del fuego, era agradable pero recordó porqué el muchacho estaba ahí -y dime, de qué querías hablar-.

-Quería saber tú nombre, la verdad la última vez que nos vimos no nos presentamos- dijo el muchacho algo nervioso.

-Mi nombre es Elizabeth y la veras no te recuerdo, nunca te vi por estos lugares- dijo la niña intentando recordar al muchacho.

-Hace siete años mis padres me hicieron una fiesta, aún era pequeño pero recuerdo que te vi en un parque, estabas sentada en una banca con ese hermoso vestido blanco- el muchacho estaba divagando, sin saber que la niña lo escuchaba hasta que despertó al oír una pequeña risa de parte de la niña.

-Si, ya te recuerdo, eras el niño de aquella fiesta- dijo la niña al fin recordándolo -lo siento por haberme ido de esa manera aquella vez-.

-No te preocupes Elizabeth, ..., bonito nombre- dijo el muchacho sonriendo -el mío es Alexander, Alexander Van Dort de Everglot- hizo un pose de reverencia -a su servicio-.

-Oh- ella también hizo una pose de reverencia -disculpe distinguido caballero pero me temo que no estoy a la altura de alguien como usted- dijo divertida la niña.

El muchacho sonrió por el comentario pero le llamó la atención una lágrima que aún se adhería al fino rostro de la muchacha, él preguntó el motivo intentando no parecer maleducado.

-Disculpa, quisiera saber porqué lloraba, en el parque te veía deprimida- dijo el muchacho -me preocupastes mucho- dijo lo último sin saber.

La niña se sintió extraña por las últimas palabras del muchacho, nadie se había preocupado por ella ya que siempre estaba sola lamentándose por la muerte de su madre, ella sentía que podía contar con él para lo que sea, no sabía por qué pero no le importaba.

-Yo estaba llorando por mi madre- dijo la niña delicadamente -ella falleció cuando por fin pude reconocerla- lágrimas brotaban nuevamente de su pálido rostro.

-Yo, lo siento, no quise tocar un tema delicado- dijo el joven yendo a abrazar a la niña -no te preocupes, todo está bien- dijo frotando suavemente la cabeza de la niña sintiendo sus delicados cabellos azulados que brillaban con la luna.

-ES QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE ESTOY SOLA- dijo en voz alta la niña que sentía el calor del cuerpo del muchacho en todo su cuerpo -nadie me quiere, todos se alejan, solo sienten lastima por mi- dijo la niña con voz quebrada.

-Yo estoy aquí, contigo- dijo el muchacho reconfortando a la niña que dejó de llorar -no hagas caso de lo que demás digan, yo te protegeré porque me preocupo por ti, porque...- intentó decir el muchacho aún abrazando a la niña de vestido blanco.

La niña sin saber, como un impulso involuntario, se separó del abrazo para acercarse rápidamente al rostro del muchacho y darle un beso largo y apasionado, el muchacho no sabía que hacer, jamás había besado a una niña, ni en sus más locos sueños, solo siguió la corriente, ante tal sensación de calidez la niña creyó sentir su corazón latir, corazón que estaba muerto desde que tenía memoria, sintió un calor recorrer por primera vez su cuerpo, su frío y muerto cuerpo, era único, ella se sintió viva, tan solo ese instante sintió que por fin estaba viva, pero cuando se separaron por la falta de aire del muchacho esa sensación desapareció.

-Yo, yo ...yo lo siento, no fue mi intensión- dijo nervioso el muchacho -de veras...- no pudo terminar.

-No importa, en absoluto- dijo la niña delicadamente -gracias, gracias por todo-.

-Gracias, ¿Por qué?- dijo confundido el muchacho pero aún sonrojado.

-Por hacerme sentir viva, literalmente- dijo sonriendo la niña.

El muchacho se sorprendió con su comentario, no sabía a que se refería con "literalmente", pero no le tomaba importancia ya que toda su atención estaba en ella, ambos conversaban sobre las cosa que querían hacer cuando sean mayores mientras tomaban rumbo con el sabio anciano para que ayude al muchacho a encontrar a sus padres que los perdió de vista al perseguir a Elizabeth, pero mientras avanzaban por las calles una sombra los seguía de lejos, solo se podía ver dos ojos como puntos rojos brillantes que se encontraban fijos en el muchacho, Alexander sintió que lo observaban, miró a todos lados pero no había nadie ya que la sombra había desaparecido.

* * *

**Hola a todos, disculpen la demora, muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo.**

**ESTA HISTORIA NECESITA AYUDA, CUALQUIER APORTE ES BIEN RECIBIDO.**

**ERRORES DE DIALOGO O DE CONTEXTO HAGANMELO SABER.**

**Gracias furia-nocturna-21.7 por tu apoyo, cualquier ayuda es bien recibida  
**

**GRACIAS Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: NUEVO HOGAR**

* * *

Ambos niños caminaban por las coloridas calles de la ciudad de los muertos, Alexander estaba sumido en sus pensamientos recordando todo lo que había pasado, el perder a sus padres, encontrar a la niña que le gustaba y finalmente tener una relación que nunca creyó tener a su edad, recordaba cómo pasaba todos los días pensando en ella, él sonrió mirando al oscuro cielo por lo afortunado que era.

Elizabeth observó como Alexander se encontraba distraído, ella algo sonrojada miró la mano del muchacho y con algo valor lo tomó sonrojándose aún más hasta tener las mejillas rosas porque si tuviera sangre suficiente estaría roja, el joven Alexander se sorprendió al sentir la delicada y fría piel de Elizabeth en su mano derecha, miró sus hermosos ojos azules sintiéndose feliz al tenerla a su lado, él le sonrió y siguieron caminando tomados de la mano en busca del anciano Gutknech hasta que un rugido proveniente del estómago del muchacho desconcertó a Elizabeth quién preguntó la causa del sonido.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?- preguntó Elizabeth algo asustada pero curiosa.

-Mi estómago, lo siento- dijo el muchacho apenado -no habrá un lugar donde pueda comer-.

-¿Comer?- preguntó curiosa la niña -nosotros aquí no comemos- dijo con una sonrisa-.

-¿¡Qué!? Aquí no comen- dijo sorprendido el muchacho hasta que recordó muy bien en dónde estaban -AH, lo siento, casi olvido dónde estamos-.

-No importa, pero dime ¿Qué es la comida? ¿Cómo es? dime todo- dijo la niña con una cara de curiosidad infinita puesto que ella nunca había comido.

Después de una gran plática acerca de la historia , tipos y experiencias sobre la comida, Elizabeth estaba maravillada y quería sentir en carne propia el sabor de la comida, así que invitó al muchacho a su casa para que le preparara un platillo para ella, él más que encantado aceptó y se dirigieron a su casa olvidando ir en primer lugar donde el sabio anciano.

Al llegar Alexander estaba impresionado por la bonita casa de Elizabeth, tenía una gran sala, comedor, una cocina que casi nunca usaba, un segundo piso con cuatro dormitorios, las paredes eran de color lavanda, la era enorme y le parecía raro que solo ella viviera en esa casa.

-Disculpa, ¿Vives tú sola aquí?- preguntó algo triste.

-Si, vivo sola- dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa -mi mamá me lo dejó-.

-Ahhh, pero ¿por qué sonríes?- preguntó el muchacho confundido.

-Porque ya no estoy sola- dijo feliz y se acercó al muchacho para abrazarlo -porque te tengo a ti-.

Ambos estaban sonrojados, Alexander más que Elizabeth, sus rostros se acercaban más y más para darse un cálido beso pero un estómago hambriento interrumpió aquella romántica escena separándolos, el muchacho avergonzado se fue a la cocina para preparar algo para que ambos puedan comer, Alexander maldijo a su estómago por ser inoportuno, quería sentir esos suaves labios pálidos una vez más.

-Tal vez para la próxima- dijo suavemente para si mismo -y cuando suceda nada ni nadie nos interrumpirá- dijo mirando su barriga con odio-.

Alexander buscó en la cocina algo para preparar encontrando cereales como arroz, trigo y queso bien guardado, el muchacho usó todo lo que tenía a la mano junto con algunas especias que encontró en las alacenas de la cocina para preparar un guiso especial para ambos, le tomó alrededor de media hora para cocinar todo mientras Elizabeth esperaba recostada en el gran sofá de la sala, cuando estuvo listo la niña corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el comedor lista para probar por primera vez el sabor de la comida, el muchacho le pasó su plato y una cuchara, le advirtió que estaba caliente pero ella no hizo caso y probó su primer bocado del primer alimento que le preparó su amado curiosamente fue lo más delicioso que probó en su vida, si es que se puede decir así.

Llegada la noche Alexander le dio algo de sueño puesto que él desde la primera vez que la vio no dormía bien y cada vez se le notaba más cansado, y esta noche se le notaba más cansado, le pidió a Elizabeth que le prestara un cuarto para que pueda descansar, ella le mostró una de las tres habitaciones disponibles aceptando la que estaba al frente del dormitorio de ella, se dieron las buenas noches y se durmieron, pero Alexander no tendría esta noche un buen sueño.

[En los sueños de Alexander]

El muchacho estaba sentado en una silla de madera petrificada en medio de la nada, todo estaba blanco excepto un sujeto alto, delgado de túnica con capucha negra y con una gran guadaña en su huesuda mano, este se acercaba lentamente al muchacho quién no se podía moverse de aquella silla por más que intentara, el sujeto con la mano libre se sacó la capucha volviendo todo el escenario negro, el sujeto quien no era más que la mismísima muerte habló.

-Alexander Van Dort de Everglot, tú destino está lleno de dolor y sufrimiento- dijo la muerte con voz grave y fría -te advierto esto para que dejes a la mujer que te acompaña y regreses a casa con tus padres.

-¿Por qué?- dijo el muchacho asustado.

-Porque el futuro de ustedes dos terminará así- dijo la muerte por última vez luego de desaparecer como polvo.

Una pantalla se formó delante de él mostrando imágenes de los dos más adultos, el muchacho se veía como de 22 años y Elizabeth como si tuviera 20, ambos estaban abrazados felices viviendo en su mansión, luego la imagen cambió a una escena matrimonial ambos se casaban con el sabio anciano como sacerdote, después la imagen cambió a la de una maternidad imposible, Elizabeth estaba con 5 meses de embarazo, el muchacho estaba llorando de felicidad porque sabía que su destino sería bueno pero se le heló la sangre al ver la siguiente imagen, Elizabeth estaba mutilada y el muchacho sangrando profusamente apoyándose de una gran espada, por último la imagen se tiñó de rojo al mostrar una escena del bebe siendo destrozado, el llanto era desgarrador y él no podía hacer nada para callarlo, luego todo desapareció, él estaba solo en medio de la nada escuchando una canción de cuna que sonaba a lo lejos, después se convirtió en un chirrido ensordecedor que lo despertó a media noche, estaba agitado y sudaba frío, esta noche no dormiría bien.

* * *

**Hola a todos, discúlpenme de verdad por la excesiva demora, muchas cosas que hacer, crecer es aburrido, por eso niños nunca crezcan es UNA MALDITA TRAMPA**

**PERO BUENO AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAPITULO, MUY PRONTO PUBLICARÉ EL SIGUIENTE**

**Gracias ****furia-nocturna-21.07 por tu apoyo, espero que te guste este cap, si tiene algún error hazme saber para corregirlo GRACIAS.**

**ACEPTO CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS Y PMs**

**De nuevo muchas gracias y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**

**ESTE MENSAJE SE AUTO DESTRUIRÁ EN ... YA! ... ¡BOOOM! xD**


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4: RUPTURE**

* * *

Era la mañana y Elizabeth se levantó temprano con una gran sonrisa en la cara, caminando dando pequeños brincos se acercó a la habitación del muchacho y golpeó delicadamente la puerta, nadie contestaba así que entró lentamente a la oscura habitación viendo al muchacho sentado en la cama con ojos llorosos y cansados, ella se acercó a él para consolarlo pero éste la alejo, se veía con un rostro de dolor.

-Tenemos que ir con el anciano- dijo el muchacho con voz casi quebrada.

-¿Por qué?- dijo la niña asustada.

-Eso no importa- dijo el muchacho levantándose de la cama -mientras más rápido nos vayamos, mejor-.

Elizabeth asintió con la cabeza con un rostro preocupado, ambos se encontraban caminando rápidamente casi corriendo por las calles del mundo de los muertos, ella detrás de él tomados de la mano, el rostro del muchacho era una mezcla de dolor, cansancio y preocupación, era una carga muy pesada para un niño como él, Elizabeth quería ayudarlo de cualquier manera, quería decirle que podía confiar en ella, que podía contar con ella porque lo amaba, mientras corrían ella se llevó la mano al pecho queriendo sentir una vez más su corazón latir, pero eso no sucedía.

Ambos llegaron al hogar del anciano para que le diera las respuestas que necesitaba el muchacho, cuando este apareció se sorprendió al ver al muchacho con un semblante tétrico, el viejo se acomodó los anteojos para verlo mejor.

-Dime muchacho a qué se debe tu visita- dijo el anciano con voz algo preocupada y cansada por su edad.

-Quiero saber cómo volver a la tierra de los vivos- dijo el muchacho con voz seria.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijo en voz alta la niña -pe-pero no te puedes ir- dijo la niña dejando soltar una lágrima.

-Lo siento Elizabeth, no quiero verte sufrir, no me lo perdonaría- dijo el muchacho triste.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo la niña desconcertada -no te entiendo- dijo con los ojos llorosos porque la iba a abandonar.

-Tuve una pesadilla, más bien una visión- dijo el muchacho dirigiéndose al anciano.

-¿Qué tipo de visión?- preguntó el anciano pensativo.

-En mi sueño la muerte me visitó, me mostró una visión del futuro, digo nuestro futuro- dijo el muchacho tomando por última vez la mano de su amada -al final todo de volvió sangre- dijo el muchacho recordando su pesadilla -me advirtió que si no me iba todo el horror que vi se hará realidad-.

-Interesante, pero estás seguro de tú decisión- dijo el anciano curioso por su respuesta.

-Si, estoy seguro, lo he estado pensando toda la noche y por el bien de ella me tengo ir aunque me duela- dijo triste el muchacho viendo a la niña que amaba, extrañaría ver sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Sabia decisión muchacho- dijo el anciano preparando la poción para transportarlo al mundo de los vivos.

-Pero y yo qué, no puedo opinar- dijo la niña con voz quebrada -no puedo convencerte de quedarte, sabes que puedes contar conmigo- dijo acercándose a él

-Lo se, pero no puedo quedarme, es por tú bien, me duele dejarte y no sabes cuanto- dijo el muchacho llorosos.

Cuando el anciano terminó de hacer el extraño brebaje se lo entregó al muchacho para que lo tome, Alexander tomo el frasco entre sus manos, lo contempló por unos segundos asegurándose de su decisión, estaba a punto de tomarla hasta que la muchacha lo detuvo con un fuerte abrazo.

-Espera, no me dejes- dijo la niña rompiendo en llanto abrazando al muchacho que amaba -no quiero estar sola otra vez, es horrible-.

El muchacho quería decirle que lo sentía pero no tenía el valor ni la fuerza suficiente para hablar, simplemente agarró con una mano el frasco y lo bebió completamente desapareciendo en el acto con su último susurró -lo siento- para la mujer que amaba.

-ESPERA- gritó la niña para después susurrar con su delicada voz -te amo-.

Alexander volvió a la tierra de los vivos con un rostro destrozado, sabía que era la mejor decisión pero su corazón le decía que era un error, mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa, recordaba aquellos cortos momentos que pasó con Elizabeth, momentos que nunca olvidaría, al llegar a su "hogar" tocó la puerta siendo recibido por sus padres que se sorprendieron al verlo, estaban felices de tener a su hijo de vuelta pero se veía diferente, más pálido de lo normal, parecía un muerto viviente, el solo sonrió falsamente, abrazó sus padres y se adentró a la casa con la frase.

-Que bueno es volver a casa- dijo el muchacho con dolor.

Elizabeth después de que se fuera el muchacho que amaba, solo corrió hasta su casa llorando amargamente, se encerró en su cuarto oscuro mojando la almohada, su corazón no latía porque estaba destruido, ella no hablaba con nadie, ni con el anciano porque le tenía rencor por dejarlo irse, como antes de conocer al muchacho volvió al parque para llorar amargamente sus dos perdidas, por perder a su madre y a su amado, tal vez para siempre, recordarlo le dolía mucho, su corazón aunque no estaba vivo le dolía, siguió así por semanas hasta que desapareció, no quería sentir el dolor en su cuerpo, no quería sufrir, no quería seguir viviendo.

La muerte desde las sombras veía con felicidad lo que había logrado, estaba seguro que la profecía no se cumpliría y que él seguiría reinando como el juez supremo entre los vivos y los muertos, desapareció dejando polvo negro a su paso, volviendo a su trabajo habitual de quitar almas por todas pastes del mundo. El anciano estaba preocupado por la intervención de la muerte hacia el muchacho, debía hacer algo pero la falta de fuerzas y el cansancio cada vez más se apoderaban de él, su avanzada edad le impedían hacer algo, solo tuvo que dejar todo en manos del destino, destino que tal vez no sería el mejor.

* * *

**Hola a todos, aquí dejo esta rápida actualización, tuve que noquear a mi jefe para que me deje libre, naa es broma pero lo haría xD**

**Okey, desde aquí voy a hacer un salto en el tiempo, varios años más tarde porque si no lo hago los capítulos serían de relleno, y a mí no me gusta el relleno, a menos que sea el relleno de mi galleta :3**

**PARA HACER ESTE CAPÍTULO ME HE INSPIRADO, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Gracias ****furia-nocturna-21.07 por tu apoyo, y para agradecértelo te doy este capítulo :)**

**SE ACEPTAN CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS Y EXPLOSIVAS xD**

**Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**

**PD: Apuesto a que no se lo esperaban.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5: SIETE AÑOS ****DESPUÉS**

* * *

Alexander iba en un carruaje a la casa de sus padres, había llegado del extranjero tras haber culminado sus estudios de física y astronomía, el se veía muy diferente de cuando era joven, tenía el cabello algo largo, barbilla torneada, tenía barba y su cuerpo estaba bien formado, muchas chicas de su edad quisieron estar con él, era el hombre perfecto, listo, fuerte y caballero, pero él no aceptó a ninguna porque siempre recordaba a la chica de ojos azules, la extrañaba mucho pero no podía volver porque si lo hacía, ella terminaría sufriendo y eso no se lo perdonaría. Al llegar a la mansión Everglot, las puertas se abrieron para mostrar a sus padres alegres de que su hijo volviera, lo abrazaron con mucho cariño y lo invitaron a que pase, después de todo ese era su hogar.

-Hijo mío, que bueno que hayas llegado- dijo feliz la madre abrazando a su hijo - tengo una sorpresa para ti-.

El joven desde aquella despedida cambió bastante en cuanto comportamiento, se veía serio, casi no sonreía, esa perdida de sentimientos le dio la capacidad de concentrarse en sus estudios, analizar las cosas desde varios puntos de vistas, su mente se amplió bastante desde aquella ruptura, su madre sabía lo que le pasaba, verlo así le dolía y no quería que su hijo sufriera, como madre haría todo lo posible para que sea feliz.

-Y qué sorpresa sería madre- dijo el joven con su actitud sería.

-Hijo, no gusta que camines con dolor por el mundo, sé lo que te pasa y yo te ayudaré para que vuelvas con ella- dijo la madre con una voz muy maternal.

-¿Qué? Cómo sabes de ella- dijo el joven con los ojos bien abierto, desconcertado y sorprendido, estaba sudando.

-Una madre hace lo que sea por su hijo- dijo Victoria con una sonrisa.

-Te llevaros al mundo de los muertos, al mundo donde tú podrás ser feliz- dijo el padre sonriendo.

-Feliz, si voy allá, no podré ser feliz, no si ella sufre por mi culpa- dijo el joven algo molesto.

Alexander explicó lo que pasaba si volvía a verla, sus padres se mostraron sorprendidos y alegres por la primera parte del relato, hasta soltaron algunas lágrimas de felicidad pero al escuchar la última parte de la historia sus rostros se volvieron serios, al joven le dolió recordar esa parte de su futuro, quería olvidarlo pero estaba sellado en su mente como una maldición.

Ambos padres se secaron las lágrimas y dijeron lo que el muchacho necesitaba.

-Y tú cómo sabes que la pesadilla que tuviste hace siete año fue una visión- dijo la madre con una sonrisa-.

-Porque la muerte me lo dijo- Alexander estaba molesto.

-No te molestes con tu madre hijo- dijo el padre serio -lo que ella quiere decir es que la muerte juega sucio y no todo lo que muestra es real-.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que la muerte no advertiría por la futura perdida de alguien, estaba furioso, estuvo alejado de ella siete por nada, todo ese tiempo sufriendo, sin poder dormir ni comer, todo ese tiempo sin poder verla, sin poder sentirla, se agarró la cabeza y se arrodilló en el suelo lamentándose.

-POR QUÉ FUI TAN IDIOTA, POR QUÉ LE CREÍ- gritó el joven.

-Hijo mío, lo pasado es pasado, ahora solo te queda buscarla y ser feliz- dijo la madre con una sonrisa y tomando las manos de su único hijo.

Pasadas las horas el joven se encontraba corriendo desesperadamente buscando a su amada, la buscó por todas partes, preguntó por ella a todo aquel cadáver que se movía, pero nadie la vio ni recordaron su existencia, fue con el anciano para preguntar por ella sorprendiéndolo al verlo tan cambiado, pero el anciano solo le pudo decir que desapareció hace seis años y nunca más la volvió a ver, eso le rompió el corazón al joven pero no se dio por vencido y la siguió buscando por cada rincón de la ciudad de los muertos.

El joven estaba cansado, corrió por mas de seis horas intentando encontrarla pero no había ningún indicio de su paradero, sacó una llave antigua de su bolsillo, una llave que le regaló Elizabeth antes de su partida y desde entonces lo lleva consigo hasta hoy, fue a la mansión de Elizabeth y abrió la puerta principal con la llave que atesoraba, cuando entró a su antiguo hogar una corriente de aire frío lo aturdió, todo estaba oscuro y se podían ver telarañas y polvo por todas partes, se adentró más en la oscuridad, encendió las velas y se dirigió a la sala, en la mesa se pudo ver unas fotos enmarcadas de Elizabeth cunado era más pequeña al lado de su madre, en otra se veía como niña de ocho años, con vestido blanco y sola con una sonrisa fingida, el joven estaba a punto de llorar, nunca en su adolescente vida había llorado pero ella le hacía sentir así, se tiró al suelo con culpa esperando ser perdonado.

-Perdóname por favor, perdóname- dijo en voz baja el joven.

En ese momento unos pasos se escucharon el segundo piso, el joven esperanzado creyendo que era ella corrió a pesar de estar exhausto, llegó al segundo piso y se dio cuenta que los pasos provenían del cuarto de Elizabeth, se acercó lentamente y vio una luz azul por debajo de la puerta, el joven con una sonrisa entró sorprendiéndose al ver a una mujer mayor con vestido de novía, de piel pálida y su cabello era azul como el cielo nocturno, la mujer lo vio y sonrió, su piel brillaba y se podía notar cierta transparencia al verla fijamente, el joven estaba paralizado no sabía que hacer y solo pudo oir la dulce voz que aquella mujer emitía.

-Así que tú eres el joven que prometió cuidar a mi hija- dijo la mujer con una cálida sonrisa -Sabes, ella se sintió muy sola cuando la dejaste-.

El joven estaba nervioso, estaba viendo a la madre de su amada, no sabía cómo expresarle sus más sinceras disculpas.

-S-si lo s-sé señora, no sabe cuanto lo siento, desde que la abandone no hice nada más que arrepentirme todos estos siete años- dijo el joven lo más sereno posible -pero, si usted sabe dónde esta, juro por mi vida que nunca más comete un error como ese-.

-Si sé dónde esta mi hija, confío en tú palabra que tú harás todo lo posible para protegerla- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa -y sobre señora yo no soy tan vieja- dijo divertida.

El joven sonrió al saber dónde podría estar su amada, pero ella le dijo que lo guiará mañana porque sabía que el joven necesitaba descansar.

* * *

**Hola a todos quisiera escribir más pero excedí las mil palabras.**

**PERO BUENO AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAPÍTULO, ALGO TARDE PERO CON EL TRABAJO ME ES DIFÍCIL SACAR TIEMPO PARA HACER LO QUE ME GUSTA.**

**Agradezco**** a todos los que leen mi historia y me apoyan.**

**furia-nocturna-21.07:**** me gustaría que usaras tu espada pero si lo matas, no hay paga para mí así que gracias por tu apoyo.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y ME DESPIDO, HASTA LUEGO.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6: REENCUENTRO**

* * *

El joven Alexander no quería descansar, quería encontrarla ahora, Emily esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y como un espíritu flotó hacia el joven y le dijo dónde se encontraba su hija y también le dijo que se debía apurar puesto que corría un grave peligro y que ella no podía ayudarla aunque quisiera, el joven le agradeció por la información y se dispuso a correr a buscarla, mientras el joven desaparecía por la puerta de la mansión ella hizo lo mismo desvaneciéndose en el aire con una sonrisa y diciendo unas últimas palabras.

-Se parece mucho a su padre- dijo Emily antes de desaparecer.

El joven corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia el cementerio donde todo sucedió, se sentía idiota al no buscarla en ese lugar en primer lugar, pero nada de eso importaba ahora, solo quería encontrarla y salvarla de aquel peligro desconocido, mientras corría por las calles de la ciudad de los muertos pensaba en cuanto habría sufrido su amada todos estos años, cuantas horas le estaría esperando por la ventana de su hogar, de la lágrimas que habría derramado en vano y no poder consolarla, le dolía porque lo entendía, él también lloraba en secreto mientras estaba en el extranjero, seguía corriendo ignorando su creciente cansancio porque cada vez más se acercaba al cementerio donde su amada lo esperaba.

La muerte desde que el joven se marchó aprovechó para ver llorar a Elizabeth y disfrutar el espectáculo, le gustaba ver sufrir a la gente, siempre se daba el tiempo después de su trabajo de cegar almas para verla llorar entre las sombras, pero tuvo que cambiar de planes desde que Alexander regresó al mundo de los muertos.

El joven Alexander llegó al cementerio, estaba exhausto y jadeaba intentando recuperarse, pero no tenía tiempo para descansar así que caminó observando a todos lados buscando dónde podría estar su amada, hasta que un aura negra lo guió hasta el fondo del cementerio, quedo sorprendido y furioso al ver cómo la muerte lastimada a su amada, la tenía vendada de ojos y atrapada con cadenas negras, tenía muchos cortes en toda su ropa y piel, sangre violeta manchaba su cuerpo, ella sufría, lloraba de pena y dolor.

-NO TE ADVERTÍ DE LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE REGRESAR A ESTE MUNDO- gritó la muerte empuñando su guadaña.

-Si y por tú culpa me he alejado de la persona que más amo- dijo el joven seriamente.

-JAJAJA TE MATARÍA EN ESTE MOMENTO, PERO AÚN NO ES TÚ HORA- gritó la muerte -sabes qué- con voz seria -ya me divertí mucho con ella, te la devuelvo-.

-BASTARDO- gritó el joven corriendo para asestarle un golpe en su cráneo, pero antes de que impactara desapareció riendo como psicópata.

Elizabeth pudo oír la voz de su amado, estaba feliz, por un momento olvidó todo el dolor y sufrimiento que soportó todos estos años, cuando el joven le quitó la venda y se miraron nuevamente a los ojos, sonrieron y se abrazaron apasionadamente, pero de un momento a otro ambos se separaron porque el joven casi se desmaya por la falta de energía y ella por los múltiples cortes y moretones que poseía.

Ambos jóvenes estaban sentados en el suelo del cementerio, Elizabeth estaba sentada en las piernas de su amado siendo abrazada por él, el joven se lamentaba y se culpaba por haber permitido que lastimasen a su amada, así estuvieron por unos minutos hasta que el joven se pudo levantar, tomó de la mano a Elizabeth y se fueron a su hogar. Mientras caminaban el pudo ver mejor el cuerpo de Elizabeth, había cambiado bastante, nunca creyó que un cadáver pudiera crecer en este mundo, pero no le tomaba importancia, lo importante era si ella estaba bien, ella no se quejaba por las heridas, porque no sentía dolor porque estaba muerta, pero al verlo nuevamente después de siete años, sintió cómo su corazón latía nuevamente, Elizabeth lo abrazó con fuerza porque por fin terminó de sufrir.

-No sabes cuanto lo siento Elizabeth- dijo el joven apenado -sufrí mucho cuando te dejé-.

-Y yo aún más, al creer que la culpa era mía- dijo Elizabeth triste.

-Fui un idiota- dijo el joven arrepentido -podrías perdonarme-.

La joven Elizabeth le dio un rápido beso, él se sorprendió, ella le sonrió y solo se miraron mientras caminaban a través de las calles vacías, extarñaba el rostro de su amada, no podía estar con nadie más que ella.

Ambos llegaron a su hogar, la mansión de Elizabeth, cuando entraron a la oscura casa no tuvieron más remedio que limpiar y ordenar toda la mansión, porque de ahora en adelante sería el hogar de ambos, mientras limpiaban las habitaciones el joven no pudo evitar mencionar.

-Olvide mencionar que pude encontrarte gracias a tu madre- dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

-¿QUÉ? Viste a mi madre, ¿Dónde?- dijo sorprendida Elizabeth.

-Si, la encontré en tú cuarto, cuando llegué a la mansión después de casi darme por vencido- dijo el joven algo nervioso.

-Nunca creí que mi madre podría venir a este mundo, despues de todo ella está en otro plano- dijo Elizabeth triste pero bastó un abrazo del joven para hacerla sentir mejor.

Ambos terminaron de dejar la mansión impecable, mientras el joven descansaba un poco en un sofá, Elizabeth aprovechó para preparar algo de comida para el joven, ella anteriormente había guardado provisiones para cuando este regresara a casa, Elizabeth estaba feliz de poder cocinar para su amado, después de todo, eso hacen las futuras esposas. El joven se preocupó por las heridas que tenía su amada, un profundo odio hacia la muerte se generó en él, ahora debía proteger mejor a su amada y ahora nunca más la abandonaría.

Elizabeth llamó a su amado para lo siga a la mesa del comedor, el joven se sorprendió porque no se esperaba que su amada supiera cocinar, el platillo que le sirvió su amada lo comió con mucho gusto, estaba feliz de tener a alguien como ella, alguien especial con quien pueda compartir su vida.

* * *

**Hola a todos, disculpen la demora, pero a veces solo tengo unos minutos para escribir al día y esas pausas afectan la calidad del capítulo.**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO NO ME QUEDÓ TAN BIEN, TAL VEZ LO REEDITE, OPINEN POR FAVOR.**

**furia-nocturna-21.07:**** Okey muchas preguntas, que responderé mientras la historia avance, pero lo de las ballenas voladoras si existe, en la galaxia de Andrómeda en el brazo ****N6/S6 hay un planeta hecho de agua que órbita cerca del sol, evaporando el gua presente en s corteza pero las increíble gravedad del planeta aseguran que el agua no se escape de la atmósfera, dejando una superficie similar a Venus pero con una densa niebla de agua, lo importante es que se han visto grandes criaturas, posiblemente de la familia _Megaptera novaeangliae_ que flota en la atmósfera del planeta, capta el agua del ambiente con órganos desconocidos y del porqué flota también es un misterio. (Expedientes clasificados)**


	8. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7: RECUPERANDO EL TIEMPO PERDIDO**

* * *

Alexander curaba las heridas de su amada quién se encontraba sentaba en una silla de madera, desde que se fue al extranjero no dejó de leer libros sobre la muerte, la restauración del tejido muerto, el tratamiento y conservación de cadáveres, métodos quirúrgicos avanzados y algunos libros sobre ficticios sobre la resurrección y la vida después de la muerte, recordaba todas esas horas de estudio desvelado mientras vendaba la pierna de Elizabeth mostrando una sonrisa distraída, ella se dio cuenta, se sonrojó un poco y con una mirada de malicia levantó su pierna golpeando al joven despertando de su trance y dejándolo con un dolor en cabeza por el golpe contra el suelo, ella se acercó al joven para disculparse y asegurarse que no se lastimó.

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento- dijo apenada Elizabeth -no te lastimaste, verdad- dijo con preocupación.

-Para nada fue solo un golpecito- se levantó y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al tener a su amada tan cerca, cara a cara viendo esos hermosos ojos azules, no sabía que decir salvo.

-Siempre habías sido tan hermosa- dijo el joven sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Ella se había sonrojado al extremo, aún con la falta de sangre se veía roja, ella no creía que era en serio y que solo era producto del golpe pero la verdad era que a lo largo de los años ella había crecido bastante, su cuerpo era más delgado y estilizado, su piel a pesar de los años se sentía tan suave como la vez que nació, su rostro era perfecto, su cabello largo y azulado que al joven le encantaba, Alexander seguía estático viendo a Elizabeth pensando en cuanto había cambiado y cuanto agradecía tenerla a su lado, ella por impulso le beso en los labios despertando al joven de su segundo trance para llevarlo a una cálida sensación, cerró los ojos y se abrazaron con fuerza y pasión, ambos se dejaron llevar y empezaron a besarse frenéticamente, se deseaban y mucho, pero ella se dio cuenta que no era lo correcto, ella estaba muerta y el estaba vivo, se apartó de él y empezó a sollozar delicadamente, recordando uno de los motivos de su dolor cuando estaba sola.

-Cuando te fuiste, creí que el motivo era porque yo estaba muerta, y que era suficiente para olvidarte de mi- dijo Elizabeth llorando desconsoladamente -acepté ese hecho con mucho dolor-.

-Tú sabes porqué me fui- dijo el joven intentando consolarla -fue para protegerte, porque te amo, por eso volví, por eso estamos juntos- se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Pero tú te mereces a alguien mejor- dijo ella con dolor en su pecho -alguien que tenga un corazón con vida, alguien con la que puedas hacer una familia- explicó mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amado -yo no puedo- con voz quebrada.

-Por eso te tengo a ti, nadie tiene más vida en su corazón que tú- dijo el joven tranquilizando a su amada -haré todo lo posible para formar una familia contigo- dijo sonrojándose él y su amada -pero primero debemos pensar en otras cosas más importantes- dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Elizabeth confundida.

El joven se arrodilló y sacó de un bolsillo una cajita color vino, ella estaba confundida porque no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

[Flashback]

_El joven iba con sus padres para poder ir al mundo de los muertos pero fue retenido por su madre que lo miró con un rostro lleno de amor y le mostró al joven una cajita de color vino, ella dijo con voz dulce._

_-Ella sufrió mucho cuando te fuiste, convierte ese dolor en felicidad con esto- dijo mientras le entregaba la cajita, dio un pequeño suspiro -haz lo correcto, ella se lo merece y recuerda que siempre te apoyaremos, ahora vamos que se hace tarde- dijo con una sonrisa derramando una lágrima._

_El joven estaba sorprendido por aquellas palabras y el objeto que le había entregado, pero sabía lo que debía hacer y solo agradeció a sus padres con un fuerte abrazo y cuando se fue al mundo de los muertos ambos dijeron -suerte-._

Alexander nervioso dijo:

-Elizabeth, la única mujer que amo, mi amada, q-quisieras casarte conmigo- dijo el joven sudando de lo nervioso que estaba y su sonrisa se esforzaba por mantenerse natural.

Elizabeth estaba en shock, nunca creyó que oiría esas palabras en su difunta vida, estaba muy sorprendida y tardo unos segundo en responder, segundos que torturaban al joven al volverse horas en su mente, ella saltó de la emoción mientras sonreía con felicidad infinita, parecía una niña cuando le dan lo que más quiere.

-SI, SI SI SI ACEPTO, ACEPTO CASARME CONTIGO- dijo Elizabeth con eufórica mientras sentía su corazón latir nuevamente en ese instante, abrazó a su amado con fuerza y le dijo -gracias, gracias por todo, gracias por hacerme sentir viva otra vez, gracias por haberme seguido aquella vez, gracias por ser con quien compartiré mi vida-.

El joven estaba feliz al verla tan alegre, al verla sonreír y aunque le falta el aire porque ella le seguía abrazando con fuerza, el estaba agradecido porque ella sería la única mujer con quién estaría toda su vida.

Ambos celebraron tomando algo de vino que había en la bodega de la casa, eufóricos pensaban de cómo sería la vida de marido y mujer, sería raro porque nunca se había hablado de la relación de un hombre con una cadáver, pero al joven no le importaba excepto a la muerte que vigilaba todo desde las sombras colérico al saber que ambos estaban comprometidos, con ira se marchó de la zona desapareciendo con la oscuridad.

El joven sintió que lo observaban y sabía de quien se trataba, miró a Elizabeth sonriendo quien se encontraba recostada sobre el regazo del joven, ambos en un largo sofá, Alexander sabía que la muerte no aprueba su relación y sería cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva a atacar y el no la pueda defender, ideas le venían a la mente pero ninguna funcionaba excepto una que era irse al mundo de los vivos, la muerte no va a la tierra de los vivos si no es para quitar almas, estaba pensando en eso mientras acariciaba el suave pelo azulado de su prometida, sonriendo al verla dormida, el prometió protegerla a toda costa y no permitirá que le pongan un dedo encima a su amada.

* * *

**Hola a todos, despues de un error con el System32 estoy con este capítulo, me gusto mucho la verdad porque se avecinan nuevas aventuras para esta pareja.**

**GRACIAS A LOS QUE ESPERARON PACIENTEMENTE ESTE CAPÍTULO, DE VERDAD LO SIENTO.**

**CUALQUIER APORTE O SUGERENCIA ES BIEN RECIBIDA**

**Gracias a los que me apoyan, porque estaba pensando que esta historia no tendría futuro.**

**GRACIAS Y HASTA LUEGO.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8: PREPARATIVOS**

* * *

Alexander estaba nervioso acostado junto a su prometida, por decisión del joven ambos se casarían en el menor tiempo posible pero eso no evitaba que uno tenga que pensar en todos los preparativos y sobre todo el lugar, no sabía si hacerlo en la tierra de los muertos y aceptar la enorme probabilidad que la muerte los interrumpa y los ataque, o en la tierra de los vivos con sus padres como únicos invitados y hacerlo en la iglesia sabiendo que la gente reaccionarían mal y podrían atacarlos, mientras pensaba Elizabeth quien se encontraba plácidamente dormida se dio la vuelta y abrazó a su amado mientras balbuceaba -te amo-, eso hizo que el joven se sonrojara y con mucho cuidado como si se tratase de una exótica y delicada flor le acaricio el rostro, se sorprendió al tener a su amada en ropa interior color negro y el semidesnudo durmiendo en la misma cama, nunca creyó que terminaría enamorado y comprometido con una cadáver, pero le encantaba.

Al día siguiente y después de pensarlo casi toda la noche, Alexander decidió que deberían volver a la tierra de los vivos, era lo mejor así que decidieron ir donde el sabio anciano para que los ayudara con ese asunto, mientras el joven se despertaba con ojeras por no dormir casi nada volteó a ver cómo estaba su amada, le parecía tierno verla dormir, parecía una niña que tenía dulces sueños, sonrió y se dispuso a levantarse pero una mano azulada lo atrapó y lo obligó a devolverse a su posición inicial, Elizabeth inconscientemente obligó al joven a seguir en la cama, no quería dejarlo ir, murmuró casi como un susurro -no me dejes sola nunca-, esto hizo que el joven abrazara a su amada hasta que al cabo de unos minutos ella despertó por el calor que sentía en su cuerpo, ambos se miraron y se dieron un beso mientras se abrazaban.

Pasadas las horas ambos estaban listos para ir con el anciano, no sin antes desayunar porque el joven tenía hambre; así que Elizabeth emocionada se truena los dedos y se dirige a la cocina para demostrar sus habilidades culinarias gracias a algunos libros que el anciano Gutknecht le había regalado, el joven estaba satisfecho, felicitó a su amada por tal excelente comida, le ayudó a lavar los platos y después ambos se dirigieron donde el anciano.

Ambos caminaban de la mano, Alexander tenía la mirada sería porque sabía que lo estaban acechando, a cualquier señal de ataque estaría listo, debía proteger a su amada, cuando llegaron donde el anciano, ambos le pidieron para que los enviara al reino de los cielos, el anciano aceptó y al cabo de unos minutos ambos se encontraban en el bosque del mundo de los vivos.

Ambos caminaban lentamente por el sendero que los guiaba al pueblo, Elizabeth estaba emocionada porque era un mundo nuevo, se sentía algo rara pero no le tomo importancia porque creía que era la emoción, el joven estaba algo nervioso por cómo reaccionaran sus padres ante la presencia de su amada, no porque no la aceptarían mas bien por no haberles dicho que se iban a casar, cuando ambos se encontraron frente a la puerta de la entrada de la mansión Everglot, el joven estaba dudoso de entrar pero al ver a su amada con una amplia sonrisa, se veía tan feliz y ella lo miró y se abalanzó sobre el joven abrazándolo y dándole otro beso, mientras ambos estaban pegados mostrando su afecto al público que volteaban la miraban y murmuraban cosas como -sinvergüenzas-, a los amantes no les importo nada mientras siguieran juntos, pero no se dieron cuenta que la puerta de la entrada se había abierto revelando a los padres del joven con los ojos bien abiertos al ver a su hijo haciendo aquel acto indecente, ambos padres se miraron y jalaron a su hijo y a la chica de la oreja hasta entrar completamente a la casa, ambos estaban con los brazos cruzados mirando con mala cara a ambos jóvenes y estos como niños arrepentidos miraban culpables hacia abajo, estaban en problemas.

Después de una explicación omitiendo algunas cosas, los padres seguían con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa de que su hijo se iba a casar y tenían que preparar todo en poco tiempo, la madre emocionada abrazó a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos porque sabía que sería feliz con Elizabeth, algo le decía que era buena mujer, el padre también abrazó a su hijo porque se había conseguido una buena mujer y le susurró que hablarían pronto los dos solos, Alexander sonrió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza, sospechaba de lo que iban a tratar en privado, Elizabeth no dejó de sonreír en todo el día, y el joven sabía porqué.

Ambos padres se ofrecieron a preparar todo lo concerniente a la boda, por petición del novio no habrían muchos invitados, tuvieron que preparar el vestido de la novia, el traje del novio, la decoración y contratar al pastor y la iglesia para tal evento, al final del día ambos padres terminaron exhaustos por todo el trabajo que tuvieron, mientras Victoria dormía plácidamente al costado de su esposo, Víctor no pudo evitar pensar en su hermano fallecido, nunca lo encontró en la tierra de los muertos para volverlo a ver, recordaba aquellos días cuando eran niños y jugaban juntos, una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Víctor al recordar esos momentos cuando hacían bromas en Halloween pero su rostro se volvió angustiado al recordar el fin de esos días, una broma inocente que salió mal, el no pudo evitarlo, se había quedado pasmado ante tal perturbadora escena, no quería seguir recordadndo ese momento, Víctor abrazó a su mujer y se durmió deseando saber el paradero de su hermano.

-¿Dónde estas Jack?- dijo Víctor antes que caer rendido ante el sueño y el cansancio.

La Muerte esta furiosa, no iba a permitir que ambos estén juntos, haría lo que fuera para asesinarlos aunque estuviera prohibido por las leyes divinas, la Muerte preparaba una poción con su sangre, una poción altamente tóxica, sonrió al ver el líquido rojo protegido por el frasco de cristal, rió con fuerza, una risa que resonó por toda la tierra de los muertos asustando a más de un residente.

* * *

**Hola a todos, disculpen la demora pero estuve ocupado actualizando otras de mis historias.**

**COMENTARIOS Y CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS SON BIEN RECIBIDAS.**

**CUALQUIER ERROR DE CUALQUIER TIPO HAGANMELO SABER PORFA.**

**furia-nocturna-21.07: jajaja, aprecio tu comentario y que te guste mucho mi historia.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y HASTA LUEGO.**


	10. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9: UNA BODA Y UN VESTIDO ENSANGRENTADO**

* * *

Han pasado una semana desde que Víctor anunció que se casaría con aquella simpática cadáver, los padres habían preparado todo, iba a ser una boda discreta y privada, todo estaba listo, las decoraciones, los invitados, los atuendos y al pastor quien auspiciará la boda, todo marchaba bien y sin ningún contratiempo hasta que pasó lo inesperado.

**Música de fondo [Guns N' Roses - November Rain] desde el segundo 0:20**

La iglesia estaba cerrada, por dentro se podían ver a los padres de Víctor y Victoria, sentados en el lado izquierdo conversando de cómo se vería su nieto y su futura esposa, excepto la señora Maudeline quien se encontraba en el lado derecho conversando con su hija Victoria sobre la familia y otros temas que solo concierne a las mujeres, de pronto se escuchó la esperada marcha nupcial. Alexander estaba nervioso, se encontraba en el estrado vistiendo un traje negro, sudaba porque no sabía que hacer, temía que pudiera cometer alguna estupidez y arruinarlo todo, aunque ya habían ensayado en varias ocasiones demostrando comportarse igual que su padre ante esta situación, el joven Alexander rezaba para que todo saliera bien pero no pudo terminar sus oraciones al ver a su amada en vestido de novia, al lado de su padre caminando lentamente hacia él, se veía muy hermosa y lo dijo creyendo que solo se había quedado en su mente sonrojando suavemente las mejillas de Elizabeth.

Por acuerdo de Elizabeth, Víctor sería el que acompañaría a a la novia a entregar su mano, porque él había conocido a su madre y sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él, por ese motivo lo veía cómo un padre puesto que nunca tuvo uno, Víctor aceptó gustoso y se decidió que así sería.

Todo transcurría normal, a Alexander se le pasó los nervios al ver los ojos azules de su futura esposa, ojos que lo cautivaban y lo hipnotizaban, mientras ella se acercaba al estrado el joven no dejo de seguirla con la mirada, ella divertida le pegó al hombro suavemente para que dejara de mirarla, este sonrió nervioso porque le dolía el brazo, no quería admitirlo pero ella tenía fuerza, el pastor explicaba todo lo que se podía decir en una boda hacia los novios, cuando llegó la parte dramática del "¿Quién se opone a esta unión?" todos giraron la cabeza preparándose para algo pero no pasó nada, todos dieron un suspiro tranquilizador, el pastor continuó hasta llegar a la parte de la decisión.

-Usted, joven Alexander Van Dort de Everglot acepta a la señorita Elizabeth, en las buenas y las malas, en la salud y la enfermedad y hasta que la ...- el pastor no dijo nada más al ver a la novia cadáver.

-Acepto- dijo el joven con una sonrisa mirando a su amada.

El pastor dijo lo mismo a la novia omitiendo "hasta que la muerte los separe" recibiendo un -acepto- de parte de la novia.

Ambos se miraban fijamente hasta que el pastor dijo -Puede usted besar a la novia-, ambos cerraron los ojos y se acercaron para darse un beso apasionado pero fue interrumpió por la puerta que se abría de golpe resonando en toda la habitación alertando a los presentes.

Un señor entró con mirada fría, se veía demacrado, un cadáver de huesos rechinantes, tenía canas grises por la suciedad y la antigüedad, su ropa estaba sucia y rota, se podía ver sus huesos donde faltaba ropa, se acercó lentamente hacia la pareja quienes miraban atónitos ante aquel desconocido hombre, pero los demás invitados si sabían quien era ese sujeto, Víctor se puso frente al sujeto intentando detenerlo pero el muerto viviente era más fuerte y lo derribó golpeándolo contra los asientos dejándolo inconsciente, Victoria miró con ira a aquel señor con el que alguna vez se iba a casar, se dirigió a su esposo para socorrerlo, el cadáver seguía avanzando mientras los pocos espectadores decían con asombro.

-Lord Barkis- se escuchó en toda la habitación.

El cadáver solo pudo decir -él mismo- mientras se dirigía a la novia con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Mírate pequeña, cuanto has crecido- dijo el sujeto a la novia.

-¿Te conozco?- dijo Elizabeth confundida y asustada.

-Que no reconoces a tú...-dijo el sujeto haciendo una pausa dramática -padre-.

Elizabeth se le heló la sangre, sus pupilas se encogieron, asustada retrocedió mientras el pastor insultaba al cadáver de su impertinencia y descaro, el sujeto avanzó hacia su hija mientras esta retrocedía, Alexander se interpuso protegiendo a su amada recibiendo una apuñalada al costado que lo dejó sin aire, el joven se quedo en posición estática con la boca abierta intentando detener la hemorragia, mientras temblaba, los presentes estaban atónitos y petrificados ante tal escena. Lord Barkis tomo del brazo a su hija y la arrastró hasta la salida, ella gritaba que se detuviera, que la asustaba y la lastimaba, Alexander avanzó débilmente intentando alcanzar a su amada pero sufría con cada paso, una lágrimas salieron de sus ojos que presenciaban el rapto de su amada novia quien intentaba alzaba la mano para que la ayudara mientras gritaba -NO ME DEJES-.

Ella no quería irse así que con el dolor de su cuerpo, uso su mano libre para separar su otro brazo de su cuerpo, el sujeto tenía un agarre firme y dudaba que la soltaría, así que gritó de dolor mientras se escuchaba su carne y su ropa romperse, sangre color violeta emanaba de la gran herida, se escucho su articulación romperse y luego un sonido de Elizabeth cayendo al suelo con un gran gesto de dolor, ella se levantó y corrió donde su novio mientras lloraba al verlo sangrar profusamente.

Alexander veía todo borroso, parecía que el puñal estaba envenenado, pero lo que veía claramente era los ojos azules de la mujer que amaba, ojos cristalinos que se acercaban a él rápidamente, el joven por instinto y dolor abrió los brazos para coger a su amada y abrazarla, en ese abrazo se fue el todo el dolor, se fue la angustia y la soledad pero no duró mucho porque el joven se desmalló.

Lord Barkis vio el brazo sin su dueña y solo lo arrojó al piso y se dispuso a volver pero el pastor muy molesto sacó una pistola y dijo con voz firme que resonaba en toda la iglesia.

-UN PASO MÁS Y ESTA BALA BENDECIDA QUE DEVOLVERÁ DE VUELTA AL INFIERNO- espetó el pastor firme mientras sostenía su arma.

El sujeto se retiró con una sonrisa desapareciendo ante las puertas que se cerraban, al final la boda quedo cancelada y el joven Alexander aún inconsciente tendido en el suelo mientras su amada lloraba desconsoladamente.

* * *

**Hola a todos, este es el capítulo más interesante que hecho en esta historia, no lo sé pero me inspiré mucho y salió esto, que les parece.**

**COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS SON BIEN RECIBIDAS.**

**INTENTÉ HACER EL CAPÍTULO JUNTO A LA CANCIÓN PERO ME FUE COMPLICADO, LO SIENTO.**

**Gracias a los que leen mi historia, se que no es la más interesante de todas pero bueno.**

**Me gustaría que comentaran también, no sean tímidos joder.**

**GRACIAS A LOS QUE SIGUEN MI HISTORIA, ESO ES TODO POR HOY HASTA LUEGO, NOS LEEMOS.**


	11. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10: UNA LÁGRIMA Y UN SUEÑO CUMPLIDO**

* * *

Un llanto se escuchaba desde un cuarto, un llanto lleno de dolor y impotencia, de la parte baja de la puerta brotaba un pequeño charco de sangre violeta que preocupó a Víctor y Victoria quiénes se encontraban observando aquella puerta, no podían entrae por lo delicado del asunto aunque tambien querían ver a su hijo esperaron porque para ellos Elizabeth lo amaba más que ambos padres a su hijo, era curioso porque nunca creyeron que una cadaver se casaría con su hijo, solo pudieron decir.

-Ya lo hemos visto todo- dijeron ambos padres con un suspiro yendo a buscar algo de beber.

Pasando la puerta se podía observar a una mujer con traje de novia llorar amargamente al costado de la cama donde yacía muerto su reciente esposo, ella se veía más azulada, su rostro dejó de ser suave y terso, la sangre que emanaba de su brazo faltante la hizo verse más decrépita, pero no le importaba nada, solo quería verlo respirar, quería ver sus ojos, quería ver su sonrisa pero con el pasar de las horas ella se desmayó posando su rostro con la mano de su amado, estaba desangrada, triste, seca y aunque suene redundante se sentía muerta.

* * *

El joven se encontraba flotando en medio de la oscuridad, miraba a todos lados preocupado y asustado, no sabía en donde estaba, intentó moverse pero le fue imposible, solo levitaba hasta que una voz gruesa hizo que el joven mirara con odio dónde provenía aquella voz que reconocía.

-MUERTE, ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?, MUÉSTRATE COBARDE- gritó el joven al vacío esperando respuesta.

-Tú no puedes escapar de la muerte, nadie puede y pronto será tu hora- dijo tranquilamente aquel ser sin mostrarse.

-¿QUÉ ME HAS HECHO?- gritó el joven impaciente y colérico.

-Cálmate, solo te he inyectado una sustancia que te lleva al borde de la muerte, por eso hablas conmigo- dijo la muerte haciendo unas débiles carcajadas al final.

El joven pensaba sobre lo que había pasado, lo poco que recordaba y se dio cuenta que no recibió una estocada sino dos, uno en el costado de aquel sujeto y otro por la espalda, no sintió el dolor de ese golpe lo cual le parecía extraño pero lo importante era que tenía que volver.

-LLÉVAME DONDE ESTÁN TODOS- gritó el joven demandando su libertad.

-Jajajaja, eso no será posible jovencito- dijo alegre la muerte mostrándose al fin.

El joven quería seguir gritando pero así no llegaba a nada, así que respiró hondo, suspiro de tristeza y hablo.

-Entonces, hagamos un trato- dijo el joven estando cara a cara con la muerte.

* * *

Al día siguiente Elizabeth miraba de reojo la habitación, se sentía muy cansada y no podía moverse, se frotó con la mano del hombre que amaba y soltó una última lágrima de dolor para después volver a sentirse sola, abandonar la habitación, irse del mundo de los vivos y volver a vivir esa pesadilla en su mundo, en ese momento quería arrancarse el corazón para que dejara de hacerla sufrir.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Elizabeth en un susurro mientras intentaba levantarse.

El rostro del joven se movió suavemente como intentando despertar, Elizabeth ignorando esto porque aún triste y con dolor se levantó y se dispuso a irse viendo la sangre que había derramado la noche anterior.

-Porque mi vida no sería lo mismo sin ti- dijo débilmente el joven sorprendiendo a su amada.

Ella volteó la mirada dudosa, creía que era su imaginación pero al verlo fijamente, pudo sonreír de felicidad, ella con esfuerzo caminó hacia la cama y se arrojó a los brazos de su amado, estaba feliz de tenerlo a su lado, no le importaba nada, solo terminar con esa pesadilla de soledad que la perseguía, abrazaba a su amado con fuerza, pasión y lágrimas.

El joven había escapado de la muerte, mientras intentaba despertar escuchó el susurro de su amada junto con algunos llantos, se despertó para volverla a tener entre sus brazos, no quería perderla, ni ahora ni nunca, al final los abrazos y besos el joven se preocupó al ver a su amada sin su brazo ni su belleza natural, ella se dio cuenta al ver su gesto y se puso triste porque se sentía "fea" e intentó irse pero el joven se levantó rápidamente, la agarró del brazo y la acercó a él para darse otro beso, ambos salieron de la habitación de la mano sonrientes sorprendiendo a los padres del joven.

Después de unas horas de tratamiento medico y quirúrgico Elizabeth estaba como nueva, su brazo se movía con normalidad y aunque se le veía una cicatriz como de una muñeca de plástico cosida al joven le pareció sexy, ambos se despidieron de los padres del joven y agradecieron todo lo que habían hecho por ellos, y con abrazos y besos se fueron hasta su hogar para continuar su ceremonia matrimonial.

Ambos llegaron a su hogar, el joven cargó a su esposa al estilo novia fácilmente porque no pesaba mucho, se adentraron en su mansión cerrando la puerta con el pie, ambos sabían que iba a pasar después y se fueron a su habitación, aquella habitación que compartirán el resto de su existencia, el joven depositó a su amada con suavidad encima de la cama y se recostó sobre ella para besarla y acariciarla, poco a poco ambos se desprendían entre besos y caricias, nunca pensaron cuando se conocieron llegar hasta este punto en sus vidas, siguieron con lo suyo toda la noche, ella pudo sentir aquella noche de sexo y pasión su corazón palpitar rápidamente haciéndola ver por primera vez como si estuviera viva, mostrando su piel rosada, suave y tersa, ambos se entrelazaron y se volvieron uno hasta el amanecer.

* * *

**Este capitulo lo termine con 950 palabras, algo corto pero aceptable, no quería explicar todo el ritual de apareamiento porque me tacharían de enfermo, en serio.**

**Bueno CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA O CRITICA ES BIEN RECIBIDA, GRACIAS.**

**furia-nocturna-21.07: El honor es mío, aquí esta el capitulo de la semana.**

**AVISO 1: luego de recontar y resumir todo lo que tengo planeado escribir resulta que no falta mucho para el final, quitando los capítulos de relleno y reorganizando mis ideas es posible que solo falte capítulos, no estoy muy seguro pero se que es poco.**

**AVISO 2: es posible que demore más en publicar porque he dejado atrasados mis otras historias, espero que comprendan y sean pacientes, gracias.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y HASTA PRONTO.**


	12. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11: UNA FAMILIA**

* * *

Alexander se encontraba acariciando los azulados cabellos de su mujer quien dormía plácidamente al costado del joven, ambos desnudos sobre una cama de tamaño matrimonial, el joven admiraba la belleza de aquella mujer que sonreía con inocencia, aquella mujer que ama y desea, pasaron las horas y el joven la seguía mirando hasta que ella arrugó la nariz despertando hasta abrir y mostrar sus hermosos ojos llenos de vida, bostezo ligeramente para después sonreír y decirle al hombre que amaba y esposo -buenos días amor- el joven sonrió y le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza -buenos días mi cielo- ambos se dieron un beso y se dispusieron a levantarse porque debían a atender a su hija.

**[Flashback]**

_Elizabeth se encontraba mareada, pasaron días después de su boda y luna de miel, se dirigió al baño para vomitar lo poco que tenía en el estómago, nunca tuvo antes esa sensación, estaba molesta por lo que le estaba pasando para después romper en llanto ante la idea que podía morir, el joven Alexander se percató de ello y sospechaba ligeramente lo que pasaba pero para aclarar sus dudas decidió ir con sabio anciano solo para después sorprenderse con la respuesta._

_-Mi niña, estás embarazada- dijo el anciano alegre y desconcertado ante tal posibilidad._

_-E-em-embarazada?- dijo Elizabeth petrificada, miró a su esposo y se abalanzó sobre él eufórica -VOY A SER MAMÁ, VAMOS A SER PADRES-._

_El joven igual de emocionado sujetó a su amada por la cintura alzándola al aire -LO SÉ y no puedo estar ser más feliz que tener una familia contigo- dijo el joven emocionado._

Ambos tomados de la mano descendían por la escalera hasta llegar a la habitación de la pequeña, Alexander al mirar aquella puerta color blanco recordó con una sonrisa los momentos que pasaron durante el embarazo de su amada.

**[Flashback]**

_Elizabeth se frotaba su abultado vientre mientras el joven posaba una oreja oyendo el delicado corazón de su primogénito, le parecía extraño que ella pudiera albergar vida dentro de ella estando muerta, pero era una incógnita que por el momento no le importaba, estaba demasiado emocionado escuchando a su pequeño desarrollarse dentro del vientre de su amada._

_Elizabeth se sintió extraña todo su embarazado, a pesar de ser un cadáver tenía los mismos síntomas que cualquier mujer embarazada, mucho sueño o pereza, extraños antojos y vómitos recurrentes, a pesar de todos esos inconvenientes ella seguía alegre porque en poco tiempo sería madre por primera vez, algo que nunca tuvo en mente dada su condición, por eso se sentía dichosa._

Alexander abrió con suavidad la puerta de su pequeña niña, y con un susurro le dijo a su amada -Ella es igual de hermosa que su madre- haciendo sonrojar a Elizabeth, quien recordaba como si fuera ayer aquella escena cuando por fin vería a su pequeño después de nueve meses viviendo en su vientre.

**[Flashback]**

_Elizabeth se encontraba recostada en una cama, gemía de cansancio mientras apretaba los dientes haciendo un gesto de dolor extremo, de un momento a otro gritaba mientras se aferraba a la cama como podía, veía su abultado vientre de nueve meses mientras sus piernas abiertas mostraban a la madre de su esposo intentar tomar al pequeño que estaba naciendo, Víctor ayudaba a calmar a Elizabeth porque no quería ver esa parte del alumbramiento, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar esa escena, Alexander miraba fuera de la habitación, caminaba de un lado a otro preocupado oyendo los gritos de su amada y las palabras de sus padres que intentaban calmarla y darle instrucciones, se prolongó por unas horas hasta que el joven pudo escuchar un llanto, un llanto de un recién nacido, Víctor abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar, el joven emocionado pudo ver a su amada tener en brazos un pequeño ser envuelto en telas acolchadas blancas, veía a su amada llorar, no sabía si era por el dolor sufrido o la inmensa felicidad de tener a su pequeño en brazos, tal vez eran las dos cosas pero lo que importaba es que ya tenía una familia, una hermosa familia._

Ambos padres entraron a la habitación y sonrieron al ver cómo dormía, desparramada en toda la cama roncando, eso les dio risa a los padres, tenían una hermosa hija de tez extremadamente pálida, de cabellos largos y plateados que brillaban con la luz de la luna, de contextura delgada y refinada, abrió los ojos al sentir la presencia de sus padres, sus ojos eran exóticos y sobrenaturales, eran totalmente negros pero sus pupilas eran de color azul profundo al igual que las de su madre, eso extrañó un poco a sus padres cuando nació pero no era de importancia, lo que si era de importancia era que ella sentía su corazón palpitar pero cuando sus padres intentaban oírlo no escuchaban nada, no sabían si era cadáver o estaba viva, era un misterio.

Ella sonrió y se dirigió a sus padres con una sonrisa, los abrazó y ellos a su hija, ya habían pasado siete años desde la boda y ahora ambos se veían diferente, sobre todo el padre, quien tenía más barba, se veía un poco más alto, su rostro más tosco pero aún así se veía feliz al tener su familia, Elizabeth no cambió mucho salvo unas pequeñas ojeras propio de su inevitable descomposición, era ya tiempo de que la pequeña fuera a la escuela de los vivos, ya que ambos querían que ella tuviera futuro como todo padre quiere para sus hijos, los tres se dirigieron al comedor para desayunar y disfrutar en familia un nuevo día, Alexander por un momento se acordó del trato que había tenido con la muerte, se entristeció lo que suponía, eso lo noto su hija y él solo pudo sonreír, no quería que se preocupara innecesariamente.

La muerte había sido muy pasciente y ahora si no hacía algo pronto, se arrepentiría y perdería todo lo que había logrado, se movió entre las sombras del mundo de los muertos, con gran velocidad portando su guadaña en mano, listo para atacar a cualquier victima y su objetivo era la hija de Víctor y Elizabeth.


	13. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12: EMILY**

* * *

La muerte se estaba preparando para acabar con la niña, representaba una gran amenaza porque la profecía decía:

Una niña nacida por padres de diferentes mundos, ni viva ni muerta, portará la guadaña de la muerte como la nueva cegadora de almas, jueza de la vida y la muerte, acabará con el cargo de su antecesor al igual que su existencia.

La muerte apretaba los dientes con furia, no iba a permitir que eso pasara, no iba a dejar que una niña le arrebate su titulo y mucho menos caería por su mano, en las sombras afilaba su arma mientras pensaba mil maneras de asesinarla, sonrió ante la idea.

Ambos padres sonreían al tener a su pequeña tan alegre, era muy hermosa y en honor a la madre de Elizabeth la llamó Emily,

Emily salió de si hogar para dar un paseo por los alrededores, una sombra la seguía desde el momento que se... Se precipitó hacia ella lentamente empuñando su arma en una pose para decapitar y cuando estuvo listo atacó, su arma cortó el viento haciendo un ruido sordo y antes que el frío metal alcanzara el cuello de su víctima esta se movió a una velocidad increíble dando media vuelta y sujetando firmemente la afilada hoja con su delicada mano de porcelana, la Muerte estupefacto se quedó estático.

-Que intentas hacer- dijo la niña con voz dulce pero mortuoria.

La muerte retiro su arma y sonrió, no quería parecer débil.

-Tienes mucho poder niña y se que serás una digna oponente- su voz era orgullosa.

Emily sonrió cerrando sus ojos y se retiró para seguir paseando tranquilamente.

Al terminar su recorrido saludando amablemente a las personas que transitaban por las calles, a través de sus ojos se podía ver cómo eran las personas antes de morir y cómo murieron, regresó a su casa para descansar y poder desayunar con sus padres.

La muerte volaba como alma que llevaba el viento, recordaba cómo la niña bloqueó fácilmente su mortífero ataque, esa niña era poderosa y en algún momento imaginó que podría ser derrotado, rió ante esa ilusión y siguió avanzando acompañado por la oscuridad.

Pasaron los días y algo que desconocía su familia se hizo presente, Alexander enfermó, al comienzo era un ligero dolor en el pecho que ignoraba y con el pasar de los días empeoró, no quería visitar ningún doctor ni brujo, no quería recibir ayuda de ningún tipo, recostado en su cama al lado de su mujer quien lo cuidaba con esmero, puso un trapo húmedo en la frente de su amado preocupada por su salud.

-La fiebre a aumentado- suspiró tocando su frente.

Tenía miedo, miedo de verlo cerrar sus ojos, quería verlo sano, verlo levantarse y abrazarlo sintiendo su reconfortante calor pero con cada síntoma que aparecía sus esperanzas poco a poco se agotaban, estaba molesta porque nunca le dijo que estaba enfermo, hubiera hecho algo al respecto pero estaba mas preocupado por salvarlo que ignoraba lo demás hasta que el joven habló.

-Elizabeth, mi amiga, mi amada y esposa, mujer de mi vida- tomó la mano de su amada, su rostro decaído y pálido denotaban seriedad -tengo que decirte algo importante- suspiró para proseguir -lo que padezco es por una razón, mi elección para protegerlos de aquel que nos quiere muertos, hice un trato con la muerte, mi vida por la seguridad de ustedes, de mi familia, juré que los protegería con mi vida y eso hice- tosió con dolor y prosiguió -ya no me queda mucho tiempo y temo que mi alma desaparecerá en el abismo del averno, quiero decir que tampoco podré estar a tu lado como un cadáver, lo siento- tosió nuevamente y se desmayó por el malestar.

Ella estaba atónita, no podía creer lo que había oído, nuevamente su más grande pesadilla invadió su mente, una pesadilla que creyó extinta volvió con fuerza, se apoyó sobre su durmiente esposo para oír su corazón y lloró al escucharlo palpitar débilmente, lloraba amargamente porque el hombre que tanto amaba se iría para siempre y no podía hacer nada al respecto, impotente se durmió abrazando al hombre que amaba rogando que todo sea un mal sueño.

La niña oyó todo, se había asomado por la entrada de una puerta desde el inicio de su conversación, ira se formó en su rostro y se fue haciendo volar su largo y fino cabello por la pequeña entrada.

Sus ojos negros como el vacío del universo se confundían con la noche, corría por la oscuridad descalza como si aquella noche fuera uno con ella, a una velocidad impresionante se dirigió precisamente donde se encontraba su contrincante, ella sabía donde estaba como un instinto inexplicable, al cabo de unos minutos se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad de los muertos, miró a todas partes buscando a su adversario, buscaba en medio de la absoluta oscuridad atenta ante cualquier ataque hasta que una risa macabra la preparó para el combate.

La muerte preparó su arma mientras reía y volaba alrededor de su víctima, observaba como aquella niña intentaba encontrarlo con la mirada, su afilada arma cortó el viento a tal velocidad sediento de sangre e impactar contra una dura superficie haciendo resonar el metal por todo el lugar hasta llegar a los oídos de Elizabeth.

Aquella mujer que despertó por el estruendo de hace un momento, sentía un mal presentimiento de lo que estaba por ocurrir, un presentimiento que una madre siente cuando sus hijos peligran, se levantó de golpe y se dirigió al cuarto de su pequeña para saber si estaba bien, pero ella no estaba y preocupada la buscó por toda la casa deseando que estuviera sana y salva en alguna parte de la casa.

-Emily, ¿Dónde estás cariño? Responde- intentaba sonar tranquila pero era evidente que estaba a punto de colapsar.

Un hilo de sangre brotaba por la mano de Emily, había detenido el poderoso ataque de la muerte con su delicada mano, su gesto denotaba dolor pero más que dolor mera ira, ira por el ser que le iba a quitar a su padre de su lado, no lo iba a permitir y al momento que la hoja se retiró de su mano ella aprovecho para correr y acertar un golpe en el rostro de la muerte, quería romper ese maldito cráneo que estaba destinado a ser destruido.

El ruido de un alarido irreconocible resonó por toda la ciudad, Elizabeth sintió un dolor en su pecho que evidenciaba que su hija estaba en problemas.

* * *

**HOLA A TODOS, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, SI "PENÚLTIMO", EL SIGUIENTE VA A SER EL FINAL Y DESPUES HABRÁ UN EPÍLOGO.**

**Les quiero decir que actualizaré los dos capítulo faltantes de este fic lo más pronto posible para acabar con esta historia, descansar y seguir con la continuación, llevará tiempo para que lo publique y se que la segunda parte será más épica, lo prometo.**

**furia-nocturna-21.07: aquí está la conti que tanto esperabas, nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER, POR APOYARME Y SEGUIR MI HISTORIA, AUNQUE NO COMENTEN SE QUE IGUALMENTE ME DAN ANIMOS PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE Y HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAP.**


	14. Capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO 13: FINAL**

* * *

Emily había impactado directamente su puño contra el rostro de la muerte, su rostro lleno de ira y satisfacción se terminaron al sentir la gélida mano de la muerte sobre su antebrazo, al parecer su golpe no hizo el efecto esperado, este ser uso su fuerza para retirar el brazo de la niña mostrando su maligno rostro sonriente con una ligera línea roja recorriendo su cráneo y con facilidad la arrojó contra el suelo pero la niña más ágil cayó de pie haciendo una pirueta, con mirada fulminante volvió a correr para atacarlo pero su poder aún no era el suficiente para siquiera lastimarlo, nuevamente fue arrojada y esta vez cayó de lleno en el suelo, estaba recostada boca abajo sobre el suelo gris, con algo de dolor intentó levantarse y verse impotente ante aquel ser que le quitaría a su padre si no se daba prisa, la ira recorría su pequeño cuerpo infantil, el deseo de eliminarlo y la voluntad para volverse a levantar despertó en ella su poder oculto, un poder que la hizo crecer hasta parecer una niña de once años, de sus manos se formó su nueva arma, una blanca guadaña con una inscripción que decía "Soul Desolator" y sus trajes pasaron de ser un vestido blanco y largo a uno negro con capucha y toques color rojo sangre, ella sentía mucho poder en su interior y con una sonrisa maligna decidió reanudar la batalla.

**Música recomendada (Falling in reverse - It's Over When It's Over)**

Emily caminó lentamente hacia la muerte portando su gran guadaña color blanco brillante con una mirada amenazante, su cabello blanco platinado brillaba aún estando en medio de la oscuridad, debía acabarlo rápido, la vida de su padre dependía de ello, frunció el ceño, agarró fuerte el mango de su arma y saltó contra su enemigo alzando su guadaña para partirlo a la mitad pero éste lo bloqueó interponiendo su propia arma, ambos se miraban fijamente con ira con sus armas chocando mientras los dos empujaban intentando ganar terreno. La muerte usó sus poderes invocando almas y dirigiéndolas contra Emily quien excepcional destreza saltó hacia atrás y se dispuso a eliminarlos, uno a uno fueron partidos por la joven quien seguía seria y sin expresión alguna, la muerte avanzó aprovechando el descuido de su oponente y con un chillido que soltaba su arma al cortar el aire atacó rápidamente intentando degollarla pero ella aún más rápida lo evadió saltando alto y haciendo piruetas en el aire haciendo girar su guadaña hasta que empezó a caer poniéndose en posición de ataque apuntando su arma al cráneo de su enemigo, éste evadió el ataque moviéndose rápidamente a un lado viendo como la blanca guadaña de la niña se enterraba con fuerza en el suelo soltando una onda expansiva que hizo revolotear ligeramente su pesada túnica.

Ella mostraba odio en su rostro, ira desenfrenada y dispuesta a desahogarse con aquel ser que tanto daño les había hecho a sus padres, son dificultad intentó sacar en vano su guadaña enterrada, la muerte volvió a aprovechar lanzando varios ataques mientras rotaba dirigiéndose hacia la joven, Emily saltó tarde al seguir insistiendo en retirar su arma recibiendo varios cortes en su hombro y espalda, desarmada frente a su oponente solo pudo decir.

-Cobarde- su voz era sombría llena de odio.

La muerte se molestó y con gran velocidad preparó su arma para degollarla, emocionado veía a su oponente inmóvil, de rostro inmutable y estoico, por su mente pasaba la idea "debe tener mucho miedo", una sonrisa se formó en su rostro hasta quedar a unos delante de ella, movió su arma listo para cortar y tomar el alma de la niña pero antes de tocar su cuello ella lo detuvo con su mano asustando por un instante a la muerte.

-Tienes miedo- su voz tétrica impropia para una niña de su edad, pareciese una voz maldita traída desde lo más profundo del averno.

La muerte vio sus ojos, esos ojos negros que le desgarraban su alma inmortal, sentía como la fuerza se iba de su cuerpo esquelético para dirigirse a su oponente quien recibía dicha energía debilitando a su adversario, la muerte invocó más almas para alejarse de ese trance haciendo retroceder a la niña, ella avanzó con una sonrisa en el rostro mostrando su mano que atraía su arma hacia ella, su blanca guadaña estaba lista para atacar nuevamente, la muerte se defendía como podía, con cada ataque ofrecía menor resistencia porque cada vez se sentía más débil, llegaron a un punto en el claramente había un ganador y para desgracia del segador de almas, no era él, tendido en el suelo desarmado, lleno de cortes y gravemente lastimado se preparó para el último paso del ritual.

**Pausar música**

Emily alzó bien alto su arma, aquella blanca guadaña empezó a crecer y emitir un brillo cegador, lista y con gran fuerza clavó dicha arma al pecho de la muerte soltando un chillido espectral que resonó en toda la ciudad de los muertos alertando hasta incluso a su madre quien veía una luz en el oscuro horizonte como un pequeño y pálido sol naciendo, Emily estaba absorbiendo toda su esencia inmortal, llena de ira veía como la muerte moría poco a poco, suena redundante decirlo pero era necesario, hasta que no quedaba más que polvo y una guadaña negra en mal estado.

Elizabeth salió de su casa dirigiéndose hacia ese lugar, su instinto como madre le obligaba a ir, sabía que podía encontrarla y así fue, dejó de correr para después caminar lentamente agotada, respirando entrecortadamente intentando recuperarse pero después dejó de respirar, petrificada con los ojos bien abiertos, veía como un ser de corta estatura se acercaba lentamente a ella, cubierta por una túnica blanca que la tapaba hasta el rostro, no sabía quien era y tenía miedo que le pudiera hacer daño al ver dos guadañas de diferente color guardados en su espalda, hasta que dicho ser se quitó la capucha mostrando una niña de once años de plateada cabellera, ojos totalmente negros que rápidamente su madre identificó, era su hija quien se encontraba en buenas condiciones por no decir que tenía ciertos cortes y heridas, ambas se abrazaron y se dirigieron a casa con prisa por aquel hombre que tanto amaban.

Emily se acercó a su ya moribundo padre, sus pelos se encontraban canosos y su piel se volvió arrugada y seca, con lágrimas en los ojos saltó hacia él quien se encontraba dormido respirando débilmente, sacó su blanca guadaña y con suavidad la posó sobre su padre, recitó unas palabras en voz baja liberando una luz que inundó toda la habitación, inconscientemente había curado a su padre y con una sonrisa orgullosa mirando hacia su madre se desmayó preocupándose en el acto.

* * *

**Hola que tal a todos, bueno este es el capítulo final, puse una música para mejorar el ambiente, no se si quedó bien pero bueno, si el capítulo no salió tan bien es porque no recibí el apoyo necesario para inspirarme, pero hice lo mejor que pude, pronto vendrá un epílogo corto de al menos quinientas palabras y quiero saber si les gustó el fic, se que es raro pero merezco opiniones. **

**NO HAY COMENTARIOS ASÍ QUE NO HAY NADA QUE RESPONDER. **

**Lo olvidaba, pienso hacer una continuación de Emily en el mundo humano que comenzare en Julio si tengo tiempo, para eso quiero sus comentarios si les gustaría, porque siendo sinceros no recibo mucho apoyo en este fic y eso me impide avanzar en algo que no da resultados esperados, tengo otros proyectos más ambiciosos que si gustan mucho y no quiero hacer algo donde no hay nada de donde sostenerse, espero su comprensión y apoyo por favor. **

**NO ES UNA AMENAZA NI NADA POR EL ESTILO, SOLO QUIERO SABER SI HAY SUFICIENTE APOYO POR PARTE DE USTEDES CON SUS COMENTARIOS Y FOLLOWS. **

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y HASTA LUEGO. **


	15. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

* * *

Emily caminaba por las calles del mundo de los vivos con una sonrisa en el rostro, había sido nombrada hace algunos meses como la nueva segadora de almas y se sentía orgullosa de su empleo porque sabía perfectamente lo que eso conllevaba, su ropa cubría todo su cuerpo y siempre usaba capucha para ocultar su ya extravagante cabellera, usaba lentes de sol para protegerse del mismo y ocultar también sus exóticos ojos, había aprendido mucho de como desempeñar su trabajo gracias a un libro que se dieron el día de su nombramiento, recordaba muy bien ese momento importante de su vida.

**[Flasback]**

_Ella se encontraba en lo que parecía ser el centro de un auditorio presidido por los dioses, ángeles y demonios murmuraban en las gradas con respecto a su origen y fisionomía delicada impropia para tal cargo, ella escuchó todos esos murmullos y solo bastó voltear rápidamente la mirada con ira mostrando el vacío de su alma con sus ojos para que todo ruido cesara, la ceremonia para ella era algo aburrida, todos los dioses hablaban y hablaban acerca de su nuevo oficio y obligaciones etc, etc, etc.., hasta que le entregaron un libro con todo lo que debería saber para desempeñar su nueva labor, eso fue lo más emocionante de todo ya que a ella le encantaba leer, después de unas cuantas palabras más y muchos aplausos fue tele transportada de vuelta a su hogar con sus padres._

Por acuerdo mutuo de sus padres, sería bueno para ella que viviera en el mundo de los vivos con sus abuelos y así pueda estudiar y conseguir un empleo y tal vez encontrar un buen hombre y formar una familia, eso molestó un poco a Emily quien no quería saber nada de amor, la muerte no se enamoraba o tenía familia propia, desatando ligeras risas de parte de sus padres.

Emily caminaba por las calles del mundo de los vivos portando en su espalda una pequeña maleta de cuero, se dirigía a su nueva escuela para asistir a su primer día de clases, la escuela era amplia de cuatro pisos, un campo deportivo y un pequeño parque y todo amurallado para proteger las instalaciones, había de todo y gracias a sus padres tendría la mejor educación que ella pudiera tener, la escuela era nuevo para ella pero aún así lo disfrutaría, no estaba segura con tener amigos ya que prefería estar sola, aunque sus padres no estuvieran de acuerdo, pero no todo es felicidad, desde las sombras una entidad ignorada observa fijamente aquella niña que consideraba su pero enemiga por arrebatarle algo que apreciaba con todo su ser, recordando eso se esfumó convirtiéndose en polvo y desapareciendo en el acto.

Contrario a Emily, un joven de unos doce años caminaba con la cabeza gacha, desanimado se dirigía a la escuela donde nuevamente recibiría los maltratos de sus compañeros, era débil y tímido porque nunca le enseñaron a defenderse, aunque era muy inteligente porque siempre obtenía buenas notas, no las mejores del su grado pero si mayores que el promedio y eso era lo único que lo mantenía fuera de la depresión hasta que chocó con alguien y al instante se disculpó intentando cubrirse para no ser golpeado sorprendiéndose al verla, sus ojos abiertos como platos al ver a aquella niña de cabellos plateados que lo miraba con duda a través de esas gafas de sol, ella mostró su mano para que la ayudara y el muchacho rápidamente la ayudó y sentirse de lo más nervioso al sentir la suave piel de aquella niña, era el inicio de una nueva amistad.

* * *

**Hola quise publicar de una vez el epílogo para dar por terminado esta primera parte del fic, gracias por su ligero apoyó y una ligera amenaza que me motivó a continuar la historia, se que es corta pero eso era todo lo que quería contar y como dije antes, necesito más de su apoyo para que una segunda parte se haga realidad o me veré obligado a estancarme y dejar el fic hasta aquí, no quiero sonar amenazante pero es lo que necesito.**

**GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME HAN SEGUIDO Y APOYADO SOBRE TODO A "furia-nocturna-21.07" QUIEN ME A APOYADO CON SUS COMENTARIOS CASI TODO EL FIC, MIS MÁS SINCERAS GRACIAS Y SE QUE CONTARÉ CONTIGO PARA CUANDO SALGA LA SEGUNDA PARTE.**

**ESO ES TODO, MUCHAS GRACIAS, ESPERO EN SUS COMENTARIOS SI LES HA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA Y QUE SI QUIEREN UNA CONTINUACIÓN, SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, HASTA PRONTO.**

**Les habló GriMReaD3R y les deseo muchos éxitos.**


End file.
